


Beat The Heat

by darthkouhai



Series: There's Room Enough For Three [6]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Oblivious Youngjae, an excuse for me to talk about youngjaes thighs and butt really, it's not bad i swear, jaebum doesn't know what to do with himself anymore, rip jaebum, these tags are a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 02:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7873420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darthkouhai/pseuds/darthkouhai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaebum just wanted to cool off from the humidity of summer, but somehow, he ended up feeling hotter.</p><p>(in which Youngjae doesn't wear a shirt and Jaebum is SHOOK)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beat The Heat

**Author's Note:**

> have I ever mentioned that I love Choi Youngjae's thighs (his everything, really)  
> (Jaebum does too)

Jaebum, honestly, hated summer. Not that holidays and nice weather were _bad_ or anything, but the heat that came with it _wasn't_ worth it. And in his dorm, where apparently the air conditioner decided to _stop working_ (jaebum totally didn't try to fix it only to break it even more. Totally,) the heat was worse. Not to the point of him being willing to go outside, but enough for him to _consider_ it.

He could always go over to Jinyoung's dorm, but his boyfriend was at work and Yugyeom had his "best friend" over (Jaebum had a sneaking suspicion they were more than _best friends_ , but every time someone brought it up Yugyeom violently denied it). That only left him to stew in the dorm or find somewhere cool to sneak off.

There was a faint thrum of music echoing through the dorm and Jaebum's head snapped up. He almost forgot Youngjae was home ( _though, how could he when his cute roommate's presence was so loud_?) He pushed himself off of the couch with a grunt, wincing at the way the bare skin of his legs stuck to the soft leather of the seats, _ew_.

The sound of music got louder as he got closer to Youngjae's room, until he could hear the clear voice of his roommate singing along ( _beautifully_. Youngjae's voice was still breathtaking no matter how many times Jaebum has heard it,) to whatever song he was playing from outside the door. He knocked against the wood of Youngjae's door twice, rather loudly, but there was still no response so Jaebum rolled his eyes and reached for the doorknob.

(When had Youngjae ever answered his knocks, he thinks. _Never_ , that's when.)

"Youngjae-" Youngjae's bedroom was the same humid temperature as the rest of the dorm but the breeze from his open window made it _slightly_ more bearable (really, aside from the breeze, that open window wasn't doing anything but making the humidity worse), Jaebum noticed as he entered.  He pushes open the door, the music (and Youngjae's voice) clear in the air now that Jaebum was in the room, but that wasn't what made him pause.

No. What made him pause was _Youngjae_ , himself.

He was lounging on his bed, feet hanging off of the side and his cheek pressed into the mattress. His eyelashes fanned prettily over the soft skin of his cheeks, he also had his bangs pulled into a ponytail away from his face again (something Jaebum couldn't help but find adorable). Jaebum's breath caught in his throat before he could step further into the room, eyes locked on the bare skin of Youngjae's back.

He seemed to forgo the sweater he had thrown on earlier that day, the hoodie thrown haphazardly on his messy floor. Jaebum could see the way the muscles in his back were straining with the awkward way Youngjae's arms were curled, the way the soft-looking skin on his back seemed to _glisten_ with moisture from the humid temperature. His eyes crawled down the dip of his back unwillingly, staring at his low-riding boxers that hugged the curve of his ass and had ridden up enough to see high on the back of his plush thighs ( _those thighs should be illegal_ , Jinyoung had muttered once, and Jaebum couldn't agree more).

_If Youngjae moved even slightly forward, Jaebum was sure he would end up catching a glimpse of-_

"Jaebum-hyung?"

Jaebum jumped in his spot at the doorway, sputtering incoherently in surprise. "S-Sorry," he coughed through gritted teeth, face flushing red in embarrassment at having been caught staring. "Uh- I..."

"Do you need something?" Youngjae pushed himself onto his elbows, his head tilting in confusion.

Jaebum averted his eyes from the new flush of visible skin on Youngjae's chest and away from the jut of his collarbones _(don't look, Im Jaebum, don't do it!),_ coughing into his fist, "Um.. I... You know what, nevermind, it's okay." He backed out of the room quickly, still avoiding Youngjae's eyes, "I'll just.. Leave you be, sorry for bothering you!"

Jaebum closed the door behind him a little too loudly, the sound being drowned out by Youngjae's music however. He slid down Youngjae's door, eyes wide and face red. Jaebum could feel his heart race in his chest and cursed himself for being so embarrassed; _it's not like this is weird, he's just trying to beat the heat._

Again, his face flushed as his thoughts went askew... Again. _Oh god_ , he buried his face into his hands in mortification, _Jinyoung's never going to let me live this down._

Youngjae blinked at the closed door, _That was... Weird..._ He shrugged, pushing the thought away and laying back down. _Oh well, the heat's probably getting to hyung. Oh, I hope he isn't getting heatstroke, he looked pretty red._


End file.
